Juntos
by Yara-Chan
Summary: En una noche de bellas estrellas, Ranma esta decidido a decirle lo ke siente a Akane,....... POR FAVOR REVIEWS!-U


TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN Rumiko Takashi no pienso ganar dinero ni nada por el estilo solo es de entretenimiento ^-^  
  
"JUNTOS"  
  
Desde hace tanto tiempo  
Guardo este sentimiento  
Me siento unido a ti  
Te veo y siento morir  
Se lo que debo sentir  
Y no lo puedo decir  
Amor ya no quiero fingir  
Juntos hoy si te me vas.  
  
Una joven sentada en una silla de su escritorio donde observaba detenidamente una foto, esa foto que se tomo junto a sus amigos, enemigos, familiares y prometido, prometido? Se preguntaba, acaso a eso se le podía llamar prometido, a esa persona ke siempre molestaba, la insultaba, y no comprendía el esfuerzo con ke hacia su comida, pero si no lo era, ke era ese sentimiento ke sentía cuando, una de las pocas beses que lo abrazaba, ese calido sentimiento de no quererse apartar de aquello la inundaba, eso que hacia como si tuviese mariposas en el estomago, acaso estaba enamorada?.... si, si lo estaba , por que odiaba ke alguien se le acercase a el?,acaso se ponía celosa?,si muy celosa , pensaba que se lo quitarían sin apenas luchar, ella no, no se dejaría, no se dejaría ke le quitaren lo mas hermoso, ese tan bello sentimiento, ke sentía a el ver a el gran artista marcia,l aquel chico ke siempre la cuidaba y protegía, y ayudaba en ocasiones ke tenia problemas, el siempre estaba con ella, ese chico llamado RANMA SAOTOME  
  
Desde hace tanto tiempo  
Guardó este sentimiento  
Me siento unido a ti  
Te veo y siento morir  
Se lo que debo sentir  
Por que no lo puedes decir  
Me harías tan feliz  
Si pudieras compartir...  
  
En otro lugar un joven acostado en el techo de una casa, veía las bellas estrellas , pero al verlas se imaginaba a una persona , pero por que a esa persona?, una persona ke con una de sus sonrisas haría que aquel chico se pusiera a sus pies, aquella persona ke el odiaba ver llorar, ke cuando la veía llorar se sentía la persona mas repugnante y sucia sobre la faz de la tierra , pero por que sentía eso , por que sentía ke cada vez ke ella estaba junto a un chico, quería matarlo, por que acaso tenia miedo ke la apartaran de el , ke se la llevaran , por que ya había pasado muchas veces, no, no lo permitiría nunca ,nunca la apartaran de el, por que era SU prometida, SU amiga, pero mas que SU amiga, era SU akane... si exacto el acaso estaba enamorado ?.. pero por que se lo preguntaba, si el sabia k era cierto, el estaba enamorado de ella, lo sabia, no solo lo sabia, lo sentía, si el sabia ke estaba celoso, cada vez ke alguien se le acercaba, el sabia todo el esfuerzo ke ella hacia a el querer prepara algo solo para el, el sabia ke la insultaba para ke su orgullo, su estupido orgullo no se manchara, el sabia la perfección ke su corazón, solo estaba para alguien esa bella chica llamada AKANE TENDO  
  
Juntos en silencio cuando hay tanto que decir "siempre juntos"  
Juntos y distantes cuando hay tanto por vivir "JUNTOS"  
Juntos solo amor los dos  
Un momento mágico  
Juntos somos tú y yo el amor  
"TU Y YO EL AMOR"  
  
Akane, si ese era el nombre de aquella chica, ke estaba acostada en su cuarto , pero después de media hora oye ke entran a su cuarto, era un chico un joven con trenza, pelo negro y esos bellos, bellísimos ojos azul- gris , esos ojos ke la enamoraron, el le decia ke si keria ir a ver con el esas bellas estrellas, ke brillaban con una inmensa luz la ciudad de nerima ella acepto, y JUNTOS subieron a el techo de el dojo tendo, hay estaban los 2 solos, teniéndose el uno a el otro, solos ambos se miraron ,a el mismo tiempo se sonrojaron un poco ...  
  
Desde hace tanto tiempo  
Guardo este sentimiento  
Me siento unido a ti  
Te veo y siento morir  
Se lo que debo sentir  
Y no lo puedo decir  
Amor ya no quiero fingir  
Juntos hoy si te me vas.  
  
Ambos sabían ke podían estar solos, cuanto tiempo quisieran, ambos iban hablar, cuando el joven Ranma le pide que le de el turno de hablar a el, ella acepto, viendo k el estaba sumamente nervioso , el repetía las palabras, esas bellas palabras, ke ella quería oír alguna ves de sus labios, "Akane .. Yo ... te ... A ... MO"La joven se quedo en estado de shock, viendo a su prometido totalmente rojo y muy nervioso , de seguro pensaba ke su amor no era correspondido, pero no podía seguir aguantando esas ganas de decírselo, ella lo miro son suma ternura y amor, ella se puso un poco roja, diciendo: "Ranma..... Yo... también... Te....AMO" ranma la abrazo, ambos sentían que el corazón se les salía, no podían creer que estaban junto a su amado (a), no lo creían, no creían ke estaban a punto de darse un beso, un lindo beso......  
  
Juntos en silencio cuando hay tanto que decir "JUNTOS LOS 2"  
Juntos y distantes cuando hay tanto por vivir....  
Juntos solo amor los dos  
Un momento mágico....  
Juntos somos tú y yo el amor  
  
Juntos los 2,  
Tu y yo el amor....  
  
A Akane, le llegaron esos rallos de sol, aquellos rayos de sol, ke hicieron ke la despertaran de aquel sueño, como?, solo era un sueño?, pero si parecía tan real , se levanto un poco triste, o mas bien desilusionada , al darse cuenta que se trataba de un sueño, un bello sueño, pero al voltear a su escritorio, vio una bella rosa roja, con una carta ke decía "PARA: AKANE TENDO , TE AMO ,ATTE: RANMA SAOTOME", entonces en ese momento, dio una enorme sonrisa y una lagrima recorrió sus coloradas mejillas, pero era una lagrima de felicidad, al darse cuenta ke no fue un sueño, era la realidad...  
  
Coro:  
Juntos en silencio cuando hay tanto que decir "siempre juntos"  
Juntos y distantes cuando hay tanto por vivir "juntos"  
Juntos solo amor los dos  
Un momento mágico  
Juntos somos tú y yo el amor...  
  
FIN  
  
ESTE ES UN SONG FIC, PK LA VDD, NO C ME DA MUCHO ESO DE LOS FICS, PERO HAY C HACE LO KE SE PUEDE, ESTE ES DEDICADO A TODOS AQUELLOS KE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO, LA VERDAD ME SALIO UN POCO CURSI JEJE, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PARA K ME DEN SU COMENTARIO.  
  
PARA OPINIONES, TOMATAZOS, BURLAS, FELICITACIONES (mmm no creo) TODO MENOS VIRUS A  
mine00@hotmail.com 


End file.
